


Time Change

by musikurt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson smiled as he opened his eyes to see Grant's sleeping face in front of him.  It had been months since they had fallen asleep in the same bed, both thinking they should be cautious around the rest of the team.  But lately he'd been thinking they were worrying more than they needed to be, and he managed to convince Grant to stay with him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverminetohold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/gifts).



Phil Coulson smiled as he opened his eyes to see Grant's sleeping face in front of him. It had been months since they had fallen asleep in the same bed, both thinking they should be cautious around the rest of the team. But lately he'd been thinking they were worrying more than they needed to be, and he managed to convince Grant to stay with him.

"Hey," Grant murmured with a grin as he opened his eyes and brushed his fingers along Phil's cheek.

"Forgot how nice it feels to wake up next to you," Phil replied, reaching up and taking Grant's hand in his own. He leaned forward and kissed him. "Glad you stayed."

"Me, too," Grant whispered. He rolled onto his side and put an arm around Phil. "How long can we lie here this morning?"

"That's all you want to do?" Phil asked in response. "I think we can be far more creative than that, can't we?" He kissed Grant again and then looked up at the clock on the wall. "I'm meeting with May at nine so we have about forty-five minutes."

Grant cut off the end of Phil's last word with another kiss. "Plenty of time," he observed, tossing the comforter aside and exposing them both. They inspected each other simultaneously - excited looks in both of their eyes as they studied the familiar shape and lines of the other's body - Phil in a pair of light blue boxer shorts and Grant in tight black boxer briefs. Grant rolled the rest of the way until he was on top of Phil, staring into his eyes. "You're so fucking hot."

"You, too," Phil replied with a grin. When they'd first started, he always tried to deny Grant's statements to that effect, but he'd now learned to just accept that was how Grant saw him. After all, Grant had proved time and again that Phil turned him on, despite the fact that Phil thought his sex appeal more than paled in comparison to that of his lover.

Phil snapped back out of his thoughts when Grant spoke again. "You're thinking again," Grant said blankly as he kissed his way down Phil's neck and chest. "And I know what that means, so stop."

"Sorry," Phil whispered with a slight shrug. He didn't have to try to keep his mind from wandering again as he felt his cock start to push against the fabric of his underwear. He let out a quiet moan and closed his eyes. He was suddenly lost in that moment and didn't hear the latch on the door open.

"Coulson, is everything ok--"

Phil opened his eyes and saw Melinda May standing in the doorway of his room. "Oh, sorry," she added quickly before she disappeared and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Shit!" Phil yelled as he sat up, pushing Grant off of him without thinking. He picked up his watch off of the small table by his bed.

"Hey, it's not so bad," Grant said in a soft, soothing voice, putting a hand on Phil's shoulder. "What was she doing here anyway."

Phil threw his watch onto the bed. "I forgot about the time shift. I was supposed to meet her twenty minutes ago. I'm guessing she came to check to see what was keeping me."

Grant jumped up out of the bed and picked his t-shirt up off of the floor. "How about you get dressed and I'll go talk to May. Can see if I can smooth this out - if there's even a problem to begin with."

Phil nodded and slowly climbed out of bed. "Just look both ways before you leave the room. We probably need to tell everyone else now, but I'd rather tell them than show them, you know?"

Grant walked around the bed and pulled Phil into a quick hug. "Sure." He kissed Phil briefly and then watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. Grant walked over to the door to Phil's room and opened it, poking his head out to make sure no one was in the hall. Seeing no one, he stepped out, then quickly realized he'd forgotten to throw on pants. He turned to catch the door, but it slammed shut just as his hand hit the handle. He pulled on it, but it didn't budge. He realized he must of accidentally hit the lock when he opened it. He knocked twice, and then remember that Phil was in the shower and probably wouldn't hear him. His only real option at this point was to sneak trough the hall to his own room to get a pair of pants out of his closet.

"Ward!"

Grant froze for a moment and then turned to see Leo at the end of the hall, walking toward him. "You're up a bit early for a Saturday when we haven't got a mission on, no?"

Grant shook his head. "Not really. I've been known to get up early on occasion."

"Right," Leo replied as he arrived a few feet in front of Grant. "Sun's shining," he added, pointing at the window before he seemed to suddenly realize that Grant was standing there pants-less. "You're aware you're not wearing any trousers, yes? And standing in front of Coulson's do-- Oh."

Grant realized that his face must have betrayed him. "Look, Fitz, it's not what you--"

"Oh, you don't need to explain to me," Leo quickly added, putting up a hand. "What you do behind closed doors is entirely your business." He grinned at Grant and shook his head. "My only question is what about Mr. Barton?"

"What about him?" Grant asked, not at all understanding why he had anything to do with this.

"Well, aren't he and Agent Coulson...you know?"

"I know what?" Grant knew what Leo meant, but he didn't really appreciate the insinuation.

"I guess I just always heard they were together, you know?" Leo looked down at the floor for a moment. "Sorry, didn't mean to imply you were Coulson's mistress or anything like that."

Grant shook his head, but he couldn't help grinning. "What makes you think I'd be the mistress?"

Leo shrugged. "He is the boss, you know."

They both turned as the door behind Grant opened and Phil was standing there in a suit. He looked between them for a moment and then down at Grant's legs. "I take it you didn't make it as far as May?"

Grant shook his head and the pushed past Phil to get back into the room. "Sort of forgot my pants."

Phil kept his eyes fixed on Leo, who just grinned at him for a moment and then said "Lucky man, you are." Leo gave Phil a playful punch in the shoulder - a gesture that ended up being more awkward than playful - and then turned and disappeared down the hall.

"Guess everyone knows now, huh?" Phil called to Grant without turning back to look at them.

"Guess so," Grant answered with a grin. "Though turns out they thought you were with Clint Barton, so the real scandal is that you're cheating on him with me while he's off doing whatever it is he does."

Phil laughed. "Barton? Really?"

Grant walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Phil's chest. "That's the word around here." As Phil turned his head to the side, Grant leaned in and kissed him. "Should let you get to your meeting. You're only an hour and forty-five minutes late."

Phil nodded. "See you for dinner?"

"Of course. No reason to hide anymore."


End file.
